1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display device including a plurality of pixels which emit different colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is a self-emissive display device that includes organic light emitting diodes so as to display images. The organic light emitting display device is thin and lightweight, and also has advantages of low power consumption, high brightness, and short response time.
An organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of organic light emitting diodes, which emit different colors of light, for color display. For example, the organic light emitting display device includes blue, green, and red organic light emitting diodes, thereby controlling light intensity emitted from the organic light emitting diodes so that a desired color is displayed.
An organic light emitting diode includes a hole injection electrode, a light emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Herein, holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode are combined with each other in the light emission layer to form excitons, and light is emitted by energy that is generated when the excitons fall to the ground state.
An organic light emitting diode deteriorates with use thereof. The deterioration rate of blue, green, and red organic light emitting diodes included in an organic light emitting display device is not always identical to each other, and if any one of the organic light emitting diodes deteriorates, whole color properties of the display device are attenuated. Therefore, various researches are being carried out to improve lifespan characteristics of the organic light emitting diodes.